


Trevor

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Bipolar Disorder, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Mickey woke up and saw Ian laying in bed, seemingly lifeless.This was a painfully familiar sight to see.What's worse was that Ian kept asking for Trevor.Trevor and not him.Oh and there's smut so yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all kept asking for insecure Mickey and this series has been seriously lacking smut. So here's a two-in-one. Enjoy!

Ian loved being in a trouple.

If Mickey is grumpy, Trevor’s there. If Trevor’s asleep, Mickey’s there. There’s always someone to hang out with, someone to talk to, someone to just be with.

Right now though, Ian was almost dizzy with nostalgia as he settled himself under Mickey. It reminded him of before, when it was just the two of them.

Ian smiled as he looked back.

He loved Mickey back then. He loved Mickey so much that he didn’t even know what to do with the overflow of love that Mickey could no longer accept.

Maybe that’s why it didn’t work out between the two of them before. They loved so much but in different ways that some of the love got mistaken for selfishness or fear.

When Trevor came, it just felt so right. Maybe some people were made to be in trouples. Maybe that’s just how they were programmed.

“How does space look like?” Mickey suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Ian asked dumbly.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Here I am riding your dick like a goddamn pornstar and you look like you’re ten fucking light years away!”

Ian chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Jesus.” Mickey muttered. “You’ve been spoiled by having two people on you that being in bed with just me ain’t doing it for you anymore? That it?”

“Nah.” Ian answered nonchalantly. “I just miss this. You and me.”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose.

“You know what I mean. I love Trevor. It’s just that it hasn’t been just me and you for a while. Miss it.” Ian said.

“Yeah?” Mickey breathed as he raised himself up only to slowly sink back down on Ian’s dick.

“Yeeah..” Ian breathed back.

Mickey pushed himself up and away from Ian and resumed riding Ian’s dick. “Miss this?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ian moaned as he watched Mickey’s dick bobbing along.

Mickey tilted his head back and closed his eyes, placing his hands behind him, on Ian’s thighs, for support. He lifted himself up, moaning as he went back down, jerking involuntarily when the tip of Ian’s cock hit his prostate.

“Fuck Mick.” Ian kept his eyes open. His eyes moving from Mickey’s neck to Mickey’s nipples, to his dick and his thighs. Jesus. His boyfriend was a goddamn pornstar. “Mick, turn around.”

Mickey smirked, knowing immediately what Ian wanted to see. Both Ian and Trevor had an extreme obsession with his ass. Not that Mickey was complaining.

Mickey carefully maneuvered himself over and around while still keeping Ian’s dick inside him. He was so focused on not letting Ian’s dick free from his asshole that he almost overlooked their audience.

Mickey grinned as he rode Ian’s dick with renewed fervor.

“Fuck!” Ian yelled as Mickey slammed his ass on Ian’s dick. He felt the walls of Mickey’s ass closing in on his cock and he felt the tip of his dick slam against what he hoped was Mickey’s prostate. Jesus. He had to get Trevor to do this. Trevor would go fucking crazy.

Mickey smiled when he heard Ian’s loud moans. He kept rising and lowering himself on Ian’s dick, rhythm not faltering, as he maintained eye contact with Trevor who looked like he wished he had walked into the room earlier.

Trevor couldn’t look away. He was torn between staying put and joining in. The look Mickey had on his face was pure and unadulterated evil as he relished Trevor’s eyes on him.

Trevor settled for a happy middle as he carefully dropped his pants and underwear and settled onto the couch, across from the bed.

Mickey slammed onto Ian’s cock, eyes fallung shut as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body.

Trevor grinned. If Mickey was putting on a show for him, might as well return the favor. Trevor raised his feet and planted them on the seat of the couch, giving Mickey the full view of his crotch.

“Fuck.” Mickey muttered.

Trevor placed two fingers into his mouth and started sucking on his index and middle finger while keeping his eyes on the spot where Ian and Mickey were joined together. He coated both fingers with his spit and he started rubbing his slick fingers against his cock.

“Holy shit.” Mickey muttered. “Fuck.” He wanted to walk over there and eat Trevor out but he also wanted to stay where he was and ride Ian like a motherfucker. Fuck.

“Shit Mick. Near.” Ian groaned.

Mickey frowned. “Not yet.” He ordered gently. This might be a bit tricky to orchestrate but he wanted all three of them to come together.

Ian moaned.

Mickey wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped himself a few times to hurry this shit along. He kept his eyes on Trevor, watching him.

Trevor licked his lips, feeding off of Mickey’s energy. Damn he wasn’t gonna last long.

“You close?” Mickey asked, tearing his hand away from his cock.

“So fucking near, Mick.” Ian grunted.

Trevor shook his head.

“Wanna come together.” Mickey moaned.

Trevor smirked and started moving his hand a bit faster.

Ian, oblivious to the third player, spoke through his moans. “Fuck Mickey. I’m so fucking near. Dunno if I can hold it any longer. So fucking hot.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows in question.

Trevor closed his eyes for a hot second, then opened them again. He sent a small nod towards Mickey.

Mickey barely had a second to react. “Come for me.” He grunted.

The whole room was filled with climactic moans as the three of them orgasmed simultaneously.

“How long has he been here?” Ian muttered, eyes closed and body limp.

“A while.” Trevor answered. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe between his legs before throwing his shirt towards Mickey.

Mickey caught the shirt and wipe his cum that made it’s way onto his chest. He then carefully slipped off of Ian’s dick, took off the condom and threw it onto the floor before wiping Ian clean.

Trevor walked towards the bed and settled in beside Ian.

“Liked what you saw?” Ian grinned, turning to his side to face Trevor.

“Always.” Trevor answered with a smile before planting a kiss on Ian’s lips.

Mickey rolled his eyes before gracefully plopping his body across Ian and Trevor’s bodies.

They laid around like that, completely naked and smelling like sex, for the next couple minutes with tangled limbs and sweat-soaked skin.

~

Mickey frowned when he felt cold air wash over his skin. He reached around his body, looking for their blanket and frowned when all he felt was the sheets on their empty bed.

Mickey sat up, thoroughly disoriented and scanned their bed only to find a huge lump of blankets on one side of the bed.

"Jesus, Ian. You're already a walking furnace, do you really need all the fucking blankets?" Mickey muttered.

Ian groaned in return.

Mickey's stomach dropped. It's beed years but this whole scenario was painfully familiar.

Now wide awake, Mickey got off the bed and walked over to the side Ian was facing. Ian was wrapped up in three blankets with swollen eyes and a red nose. His eyes were blank and there was an empty look on his face.

"Fuck." Mickey muttered.

Ian's frown deepened.

"Ian? You feeling okay?" Mickey asked softly.

A look of relief crossed Ian's face. Then he slowly shook his head.

"Did- Did you take your meds?" Mickey asked carefully.

Ian let out an exasperated sigh. "Trevor." He muttered.

Mickey frowned. "What?"

"Trevor, get Trevor." Ian muttered.

Ever since entering the trouple, Mickey has never gotten jealous over either of his boyfriends. He never felt excluded or anything like that.

Until now.

He thought back to the past few days and realized that he hasn't been watching if Ian has been taking his meds or not. He should have, but he wasn't.

Now, Ian was laying on their bed, looking like an inch away from death, and Mickey didn't know if he needed his meds readjusted or if he has been skipping his meds altogether.

Mickey looked at Ian and tried again. "Ian, I think we need to bring you to the doctor."

Ian was starting to look pissed. "I said call Trevor."

Ouch.

Well, the least he can do was get Trevor to bring Ian to the fucking doctor.

Mickey took a couple seconds to breathe before walking out into the living room. He found Trevor in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey." Mickey muttered softly.

"Hey!" Trevor smiled. "How's Ian?"

Mickey shrugged. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find it in himself to be pissed at Trevor. So what if Ian preferred Trevor taking care of him? He was shit at taking care of Ian if their history was anything to go by.

"He wasn't feeling too good when he woke up this morning." Trevor said, oblivious to Mickey's brooding.

"Yeah." Mickey muttered. Fuck Trevor. Fuck him and his stupid... his stupid... his stupid fucking face.

Trevor frowned. "You okay?" He stopped his cooking for a bit to turn to Mickey.

"Ian said to get you." Mickey muttered in a clipped stacatto tone.

"Oh, he's up?" Trevor asked, scanning Mickey's face.

"Yeah." Mickey muttered.

Trevor frowned, still looking at Mickey's face.

Mickey was wishing so badly, so fucking badly, that he can get himself to be pissed off at Trevor. But here Trevor was, looking at him with that look he had that was halfway between concerned and amused. "Fuck off with your face, man."

Trevor chuckled before carefully loading his arms with plates. "Here." He placed a plate of bacon in front of Mickey before kissing Mickey on the top of his head. "You're cute when you're worried."

Mickey shrugged Trevor off of him.

Trevor's chuckles got louder as he walked towards their bedroom.

Mickey angrily grabbed a couple slices of bread and making himself an angry bacon sandwich and angrily biting into it.

He checked the time and felt relieved when he saw that he can now leave the house without alerting the Chicago PD. The least he could do was drive the car to bring Ian to his doctor.

That's if Ian would let him. Mickey angrily thought. Or maybe he preferred Trevor's driving.

Trevor stormed out of the room.

Mickey quickly finished his breakfast, standing up, ready to head out the door. But what Mickey didn't expect was for Trevor to hug him while burying his chuckles into Mickey's chest.

"Fuck's wrong with you?" Mickey grunted, not quite summoning enough energy to push Trevor away.

Trevor freed himself from Mickey's chest and looked up. "You're dumb."

"Fuck you say to me?!" Mickey yelled.

"I've been trying to figure out what the hell crawled up your ass that you're giving me attitude this whole morning." Trevor chuckled. "Now, I know. Ian told me."

Mickey frowned. "What'd Ian say?"

"Ian's sick." Trevor said.

"Yeah I know. We have to get him to the fucking doctor's." Mickey said. "That's why you gotta let go of me so we can go."

Trevor sighed. "Mick, Ian has the colds and maybe a fever."

"What?"

"We fell asleep naked with the door and one of the windows in the living room opened." Trevor said, still chuckling. "That's it. He's been taking his meds and everything. He's good."

"Oh." Mickey said, suddenly regretting all the thoughts he's had ever since he woke up this morning.

"You're dumb." Trevor said again, squeezing him one last time before letting him go. "Go apologize, he's pissed."

Mickey sighed and made his way into their bedroom. "You couldn't have told me you just had the colds? You had to send me away to get Trevor making me think you didn't want me around?"

Ian went from being pissed off to having his heart melt. "Want you 'round." He muttered through his layers of blankets. "Just-" Ian shrugged from within his cocoon.

"Yeah, okay." Mickey sighed. "You need anything?"

Ian shook his head, wincing when it cause his whole head to ache.

Mickey nodded and sat on the floor in front of Ian. "Sorry. You still scare the shit outta me." Mickey whispered.

Ian smiled. "'Sokay. 'Smostly my fault."


End file.
